Muuaji Bush-Kill
Name: Muuaji (Troll) Surname: Bush-kill (given by his last master) Title/Nickname: Shadow rage. Race: Troll Class: Rogue Age: 20 years Psychology: Calm and patient yet seeking revenge, ever loving his captive sweetheart Susanna Birthplace: Unknown Status: Nomad Background: Born captive, in a freakshow circus, he never met his parents. his mom died when she gave birth to him and his father was killed by their master because he accidentally ate from the same plate. He spent most of his life in a cage when he was bought by a Draenei. He was used to being beaten up before he was bought only this time he was taught how to hunt small game such as rabbits and even hogs. One day as he was in the backyard of the house planning on how to catch a chicken he saw that his master forgot to close the gate, slowly and carefully he got out and ran as fast as he could to the pond in the nearby forest. When he got to the pond he followed the creek that was filling it, even though he looked around to make sure no one could see him as he was drinking the cold spiky arrowhead from Susanna's bow was next to his long blue ears. - I could kill you right now.. but that would mean acting like your own kind. Turn back to your master or be ready to die. As he looked up he could she the beautiful creature that wanted to end his miserable life. He took his dagger and threw it in the trunk of a tree to distract her and pushed her in the lilies behind her holding her bow with one hand pushing her body down with the other. - After all I've been through 20 minutes of freedom are just not enough. You have no right over my life like I have no right over yours. - So you have a heart, how nice but it's still my duty to take you back. - Can't you just understand that i want to be free? Cut my hair and take it to my master, tell him I was killed by some beast and this is all that's left of me. - That could work but you might want to let me go now.. He helped her up and cut his hair with the other dagger. - Here.. ahm.. what's your name? - Susanna - Ha! Ha! Ha! - What's so funny? - Susanna, lily between lilies, the irony. - Shut up before I change my mind, get out of here and never come back. They got on to separate roads but young Muuaji felt the need to be around her a bit more so he waited in the forest until she'd come again. The next day just after he ate hie berries breakfast he saw her beneath the tree he was staying on. He watched her as she went deeper in the forest and soon followed her. While he was on her tracks the tiny creatures of the forest came out to see him, you see, trolls aren't used to these lands and neither are the native creatures. Suddenly he realized that she's nowhere to be seen, so he turned back towards the tree but as soon as he made the first step he got hanged by his left foot and from behind the nearest tree Susanna came out. - Why are you following me? I thought I told you to get lost. - I thought we could be friends and leave the stuff between us aside. - And you spy on me just to tell me that? - Don't get me wrong I haven't got much company. The moment he finished his sentence the rope broke and he fell on his head, breaking it. Susanna jumped to help him but he fainted. He woke up after two days in an abandoned cave under a tree watching her sleep next to the fire she made. He tried to stand up but she woke up and stopped him. - Listen I didn't drag you here just to watch yo die after getting out, stay here and rest until you get better and let me take care of you. - Why are you doing this? -Lets just say we're friends.. A few days passed and he got better and better, on morning he woke up hearing Susanna yelling. - No! Stop! Run away, they tracked us, I'm sorry! Just run away! I love you! As soon as he head her he got out and saw his master and two other Draenei making their way to the cave wile she was dragged back to the village, he ran away not knowing what to do but now he plans on getting back and kill the ones that took his love away from him. Category:Characters